schauspielerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schauspieler
Als Schauspieler werden Künstler bezeichnet, die mit Sprache, Mimik und Gestik eine Rolle – d. h. in der Regel eine andere Person – verkörpern. Schauspieler sind Personen, die (beruflich oder als Hobby) in Theater, Film oder Fernsehen unter Anweisungen (Drehbuch, Regieanweisung) oder improvisierend in ihrer spezifischen Form der darstellenden Kunst tätig sind. Definition Der Dramatiker und Kritiker Eric Bentley definierte Schauspiel als: „A verkörpert B, während C zuschaut“. Bentleys Definition macht deutlich, dass die Darstellung durch den Schauspieler viel mit der Vorstellung des Zuschauers zu tun hat. Erst in der Wahrnehmung des Zuschauers entsteht das Bild von der dargestellten Person. Gleichzeitig abstrahiert Bentleys Definition von allen historischen oder kulturellen Besonderheiten, die spezifische Formen der Schauspielerei, künstlerische Konventionen des Theaters bzw. Films usw. kennzeichnen. Demnach ist es für einen Schauspieler keineswegs zwingend, dass er seiner Tätigkeit regelmäßig oder professionell nachgeht, dass er die Darstellung einübt oder generell das Darstellen systematisch erlernt, dass er sich nach einer vorher festgelegten Anweisung richtet (er kann auch improvisieren oder extemporieren) oder das Schauspielen nur an dafür speziell eingerichteten Orten (auf einer Bühne oder in einem Studio) ausübt. Ein Auftritt in einer Gastrolle durch mehr oder weniger bekannte Personen, welche zudem oft "sich selbst" spielen, würde hingegen kaum als Schauspielerei angesehen. Geschichte Die Ursprünge der Schauspielerei konnten bisher nicht datiert werden, bei Ausgrabungen wurden jedoch prähistorische Masken und bildliche Darstellungen maskierter Menschen gefunden, die auf Vorgänge des Verkörperns hindeuten. Die Ethnologie hat schauspielerisches Verkörpern und Masken bei allen indigenen Völkern beobachtet. Frühe, idealistische Auffassungen führten Schauspielerei auf einen „mimetischen Urtrieb“ und eine angeborene Lust am Nachahmen zurück. Die heutige Forschung geht davon aus, dass der Ursprung schauspielerischer Betätigung in Riten liegt, mit denen die vorgeschichtlichen Menschen überlebenswichtige Handlungen (z. B. bei der Jagd) und erwünschte soziale Verhaltensweisen nachahmend einübten oder als unbeherrschbar erlebte Naturkräfte durch Verkörperungen (Dämonen, Götter) zu beschwören versuchten. Auch Fundstücke wie Masken und Zeichnungen sowie ethnologische Beobachtungen weisen auf Zusammenhänge zu Tieren bzw. essentiellen Naturvorgängen (Sonnenlauf, Niederschlag, Fruchtbarkeit usw.) hin. Spezialisierte oder (halb)professionelle Schauspieler gibt es in Europa seit der Antike (siehe Theater der griechischen Antike, Theater der römischen Antike); die Nähe zur vorhellenischen Praxis wird in der frühen Antike noch dadurch deutlich, dass die Schauspieler in der Regel Masken tragen. Diese (vor)berufliche Tradition findet im europäischen Mittelalter und in der Frühneuzeit vor allem deshalb keine Fortsetzung, weil das Theater – der Hauptort schauspielerischer Betätigung – durch die Kirche streng geächtet ist; schauspielerische Betätigung ist allenfalls als „Possenreißen“ und Nebenbeschäftigung von Gauklern denkbar, die als Vaganten (Fahrendes Volk) die Jahrmärkte bereisen und einen dementsprechend niedrigen sozialen Status innehaben. Zur Zeit der Säkularisierung waren spezialisierte Schauspieler zunächst in den adeligen Hoftheatern und Opern sowie in den bürgerlichen Theatern Englands (Elisabethanisches Theater) und Italiens (Commedia dell’arte) tätig. Das Hoftheater mit seiner vorwiegend auf Repräsentation, Festlichkeit und Erhabenheit zielenden Kultur verlangte noch nach einem präsentierenden und vortragenden Schauspieler-Typ. Durch modernere Theaterpraktiker wie Gotthold Ephraim Lessing und den Dramatikern der Weimarer Klassik entstand ein neues Verständnis der Schauspielerei und die Forderung nach empfindsamer Natürlichkeit der Charaktere und nach innerer Motivation der Handlung. Der Beruf „Schauspieler“ im heutigen Sinne entstand mit den Wandertruppen des bürgerlichen Theaters. Ihre unmittelbaren Vorgänger, die mittelalterlichen Vaganten, übten die Schauspielerei noch nicht als zentrale Tätigkeit aus, auch die Hofschauspieler waren als Staatsbedienstete keine Berufsschauspieler im modernen Sinn. Frauen wurde aus religiösen und gesellschaftlichen Gründen lange Zeit der Zugang zum Schauspielberuf verwehrt. Die heutige Vorstellung, wonach ein Schauspieler die umfassende Illusion einer anderen Person erzeugen, sich „einfühlen“ und „nicht aus der Rolle fallen“ soll, wird im 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert durch den schauspielerischen Naturalismus und dem Aufkommen des Films weiter ausgebaut. Die steigenden Ansprüche an Schauspieler führen u. a. zur verstärkten Bedeutung der Schauspieler-Ausbildung, insbes. von Schauspielschulen. Ab Mitte des 20. Jahrhundert wurde die ‚klassische’ Auffassung von schauspielerischer Tätigkeit und Fähigkeit wieder in Frage gestellt, da Film, Radio und Fernsehen neue Anforderungen an Schauspieler stellen (vgl. Filmschauspieler). Die Auffächerung der Genres (z. B. Musicals) und die zunehmende Verschmelzung der verschiedenen Medien erhöhte die Ansprüche an Schauspieler. Die Vorstellung von kompletter Einfühlung und perfekt illusionistischem Spiel wurde auch programmatisch in Frage gestellt. Eine Reihe von Theaterpraktikern und -theoretikern, z. B. Brecht, forderten, dass Schauspieler sichtbare Distanz zu ihrer Rolle einnehmen, eine Person eher vorzeigen als imitieren und ihren eigenen Standpunkt gegenüber der Figur verdeutlichen sollen. Als Mittel schlugen sie vor, historische Schauspieltraditionen (z. B. das Tragen von Masken), aber auch Praktiken des außereuropäischen (oft des fernöstlichen) Theaters anzuwenden. Anforderungen Von Schauspielern verlangt man für gewöhnlich, dass sie möglichst nahtlos in ihrer Rolle aufgehen. Handlungsweise, Motivation und innere Verfassung der Rollenfigur sollen glaubwürdig dargestellt werden, und somit die Illusion hervorbringen, die verkörperte Person sei tatsächlich anwesend. Die Schauspielerei ist daher oft mit hohen mentalen, intellektuellen und körperlichen Anforderungen verbunden. Wichtig ist die Fähigkeit, die eigene mentale und emotionale Verfassung zu beherrschen, um eventuell abweichende Charakterzüge, Gemütslagen und Stimmungen der Rollenfigur zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Zudem muss sich der Schauspieler die sprachlichen, stimmlichen und körperlichen Ausdrucksmittel der Rolle so zu eigen machen, dass die eigenen „natürlichen“ Ausdrucksmittel dahinter zurücktreten. Aufgrund dieser emotionalen Flexibilität neigen einige Forscher zu der Auffassung, dass Schauspieler gleichsam „nicht zu Ende sozialisierte“ Individuen seien, die eine dynamische Persönlichkeitsstruktur beibehalten. Andere sehen im Schauspieler eher einen „übersozialisierten“ Menschen, der seine Selbst- und Triebbeherrschung so stark internalisiert hat, dass er fast beliebig über seine Emotionen und Äußerungen verfügen kann. Unter diesem Blickwinkel betrachten manche Autoren den Schauspieler als zugespitztes Modell des entfremdeten Menschen. Schauspielerei beinhaltet eine intensive Auseinandersetzung mit der darzustellenden Figur, was ein fundiertes Verständnis des gesamten Handlungszusammenhangs voraussetzt. Dazu zählt oft auch Wissen über historische Hintergründe, Umgangsformen der Zeit oder Region, literarische Konventionen sowie Sprech- und Dialektvarianten. Da Schauspielerei üblicherweise in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Schauspielern und anderem Personal (Regisseure und Produzenten, Bühnen-, Szenen-, Kostüm- und Maskenbildner, Licht- und Tontechniker, Kameraleute, Inspizienten, Souffleusen, Bühnenarbeiter) ausgeübt wird, muss ein Schauspieler in der Regel auch über soziale Kompetenzen verfügen. Dazu gehört, die Präsenz und Bedeutung der eigenen Rolle zu respektieren und sich nicht unangemessen in den Vordergrund zu spielen (in der Theatersprache: eine „Rampensau“ zu werden); oder Kollegialität zu wahren und den sozialen Zusammenhalt eines Ensembles nicht zu gefährden, wenn man sich etwa mit einer als zu klein empfundenen Rolle abgespeist fühlt. Körperliche Belastungen bestehen beispielsweise, wenn die Rolle Akrobatik, Kämpfen, Reiten oder Tanzen verlangt oder wenn bei einem Außendreh im Film ungünstige Witterungsbedingungen herrschen. Besonders beansprucht werden generell die Atem- und die Sprechorgane. Schauspieltechniken Konstantin Sergejewitsch Stanislawski Bei der heutzutage vermittelten Schauspieltechnik existieren grundsätzlich zwei verschiedene Ansätze, die thumb|Konstantin Sergejewitsch Stanislawskinaturalistische „Identifikations“-Position (engl. Representation) und die illusionistische „Distanz“-Position (engl. Presentation). Durch die „Identifikation“ fühlt sich der Schauspieler in die Rolle ein, verschmilzt mit den Eigenschaften der Rollenfigur und „vergisst“ dabei seine eigene Identität temporär. Durch die „Distanz“-Position geht er möglichst planmäßig und kalkuliert „mit klarem Kopf“ vor, um die für die Darstellung jeweils erforderlichen Ausdrucksformen willensgesteuert an sich hervorzurufen. Einer der einflussreichsten und meistrezipierten Schauspiel-Methodiker, Konstantin Stanislawski, wird der „Identifikations“-Schule zugerechnet, dennoch basiert seine Methode auf einem hochgradig systematischen und analytischen System. Viele einflussreiche Methoden jüngerer Zeit, beispielsweise Lee Strasbergs „Method Acting“ oder Sanford Meisners „Meisner Technique“, sind eine Weiterentwicklung von Stanislawskis Ansätzen. Als wichtige Vertreter der illusionistischen Schauspielmethode gelten die aus dem elisabethanischen Theater hervorgehende englische Theaterausbildung (z. B. Bristol Old Vic, Central School of Speech and Drama, Royal Academy of Dramatic Art), sowie die Techniken von Wsewolod Meyerhold, Erwin Piscator und Bertolt Brecht. Ausbildung und Beruf Die Berufsbezeichnung „Schauspieler“ ist nicht geschützt, weshalb sich jeder als Schauspieler bezeichnen kann. Tatsächlich wird die Schauspielerei von vielen Menschen vorübergehend (z. B. als Mitglied einer Schultheatergruppe) oder nur zu spezifischen Gelegenheiten (z. B. bei einem Familienfest) ausgeübt, andere betätigen sich dauerhaft, aber nicht-professionell (z. B. als Mitglied eines Amateurtheaters). Andere sind als Laiendarsteller (Komparsen) in Theater-, Opern-, Film- oder Fernsehproduktionen tätig. Die Ausbildung zum Schauspieler ist nicht gesetzlich geregelt. Zunächst gibt es die Möglichkeit einer Ausbildung im Rahmen eines Studiums an einer der staatlichen Hochschulen, die den Studiengang Schauspiel anbieten und mit einem akademischen Grad (Diplom-Schauspieler, oder Bachelor-/ Master-∼) abschließen. Um als Schauspieler arbeiten zu können, kann es unter Umständen aber auch ausreichen, sich autodidaktisch auszubilden oder an Kursen und Workshops teilzunehmen. Auch privater Schauspielunterricht oder private Schauspielschulen sind mögliche Ausbildungsgänge. Eine Reihe privater Schauspielschulen verfügen über eine staatliche Anerkennung und sind damit wie auch die öffentlichen Schauspielschulen und staatlichen Hochschulen berechtigt, staatlich anerkannte Abschlüsse zu erteilen. Inhalte und Qualität der Ausbildung sind aufgrund dieser Vielseitigkeit außerordentlich unterschiedlich. Grundsätzlich haben Absolventen staatlicher Hochschulen höhere Chancen auf dem Markt Fuß zu fassen, vor allem an den öffentlichen Theatern. Die staatlichen Hochschulen im deutschsprachigen Raum haben sich in der Ständigen Konferenz Schauspielausbildung zusammengeschlossen, die sich über inhaltliche Standards der Schauspielausbildung auseinandersetzt. Im Bereich der Privatschulen und des individuellen Privatunterrichts bestehen allerdings keinerlei verbindliche Standards; hier bleibt es den Schulen bzw. Lehrenden überlassen, was und wie sie unterrichten wollen. Die hohe Nachfrage nach Ausbildungsplätzen führt dazu, dass sowohl staatliche Hochschulen als auch Privatschulen die Bewerber durch anspruchsvolle Aufnahmeprüfungen filtern. Privatschulen haben mitunter geringere Zugangsvoraussetzungen, erwarten aber von den Studierenden entsprechend höhere finanzielle Gegenleistungen. Der Umstand, dass es für das Berufsbild „Schauspieler“ keine einheitliche Zugangsregelungen und keinen rechtlichen Schutz gibt und zudem auch viele hauptberufliche Schauspieler nur befristet arbeiten, erschwert die Ermittlung der Anzahl der tatsächlichen Berufsschauspieler in Deutschland. Zählungen bzw. Schätzungen variieren je nachdem, ob nur hauptberufliche oder auch nebenberufliche oder nur abhängig beschäftigte oder auch selbständige Schauspieler einbezogen werden. Grobe Schätzungen gehen von ca. 25.000 Personen aus, die in Deutschland ihren Lebensunterhalt hauptsächlich durch Schauspielerei verdienen. Allerdings unterscheidet man hier die an Theatern festangestellten Schauspieler von den selbständigen Schauspielern auf dem „freien Markt“, von denen sich nach einigen Quellenangaben nur ca. 2 bis 5 % finanziell über Wasser halten können, ohne einen Nebenjob annehmen zu müssen. Bei kaum einem Beruf klaffen Anspruch und Ansehen auf der einen Seite und Wirklichkeit auf der anderen so auseinander. Arbeitsmarkt und soziale Sicherung Die Arbeitsmarktlage für Schauspieler ist vergleichsweise schlecht. Da die Berufsbezeichnung „Schauspieler“ nicht geschützt ist, können sich Personen mit unterschiedlichsten Ausbildungswegen und Berufserfahrungen um Engagements bewerben, was zu einem großen Überangebot an Bewerbern führen kann. Die Ungeregeltheit bewirkt auch, dass keine verlässlichen Angaben über die Arbeitslosigkeit vorliegen: Die amtliche Statistik bezieht sich nur auf die sozialversicherungspflichtig Beschäftigten (nicht auf die Freiberufler/Selbständigen) und weist nur die arbeitslos gemeldeten Schauspieler aus. Dennoch macht eine Arbeitslosenquote von fast 22 % (2006) deutlich, dass unter den rund 20.000 registrierten darstellenden Künstlern (so die Kategorie der Statistik, darin sind u. a. auch Tänzer, Sänger und Regisseure enthalten) hohe Beschäftigungslosigkeit herrscht. Schauspielerinnen und ältere Schauspieler sind besonders häufig von Arbeitslosigkeit betroffen. Dies hängt damit zusammen, dass viele traditionelle Theaterstücke Männer und jüngere Menschen favorisieren und es leichter ist, einen jüngeren Schauspieler „älter“ zu machen als umgekehrt. In Film und Fernsehen werden zudem viele Formate mit fast ausschließlich jungen Darstellern produziert. Die Arbeitslosenstatistik nimmt bei den Über-50-Jährigen wieder ab, was allerdings auch darauf hinweisen kann, dass sich ältere erfolglose Schauspieler anderen Erwerbsquellen zuwenden. Die Problematik, dass Schauspieler trotz Zahlungen an die Arbeitslosenkasse kaum Arbeitslosengeld 1 beziehen konnten, hat 2006 zur Gründung des Bundesverbands der Film- und Fernsehschauspieler (BFFS) geführt, der sich u. a. um die sozialversicherungsrechtlichen Belange von Schauspielern kümmert. So wurde z. B. 2008 mit den Sozialversicherungsträgern das vom BFFS erarbeitete Eckpunktepapier und die dazugehörige drehtagbezogene Zusatzleistungsformel vereinbart. Schauspieler können nun auch während Vorbereitungszeiten sozialversichert werden, was den Bezug von Arbeitslosengeld 1 erleichtert. Schauspieler bewerben sich entweder direkt bei Theatern und Medienunternehmen, über die „ZAV Künstlervermittlung“, durch private Arbeitsvermittler oder über ihre spezialisierte Schauspieleragentur, die sie in Fragen der Vermittlung, Gagenverhandlung und in Rechtsfragen sowie Karriereberatung vertritt und somit die breite Spanne des Managements übernimmt. Rollen in Film- und Fernsehproduktionen, insbesondere Nebenrollen, werden üblicherweise über ein Auswahlverfahren, das sogenannte Casting, vergeben. Bei Bewerbungen an Theatern ist dies das Vorsprechen, beim Musical die Audition. Für Schauspieler mit einem festen Engagement werden Beschäftigungsbedingungen und Gagen in der Regel frei ausgehandelt, teilweise gelten auch Tarifverträge: Der „Normalvertrag Bühne“ (NV Bühne), vereinbart zwischen dem Deutschen Bühnenverein und der Genossenschaft Deutscher Bühnenangehöriger, wird bei städtischen, Staats- und Landestheatern angewendet; privatwirtschaftliche Fernseh- und Filmproduktionsfirmen, die einem Arbeitgeberverband angehören, unterliegen dem „Tarifvertrag für Film- und Fernsehschaffende“. Gemäß dem „NV Bühne“ erhält ein Berufsanfänger/Absolvent einer Schauspielschule im 1. Festengagement am Theater bundesweit tariflich 1.600 Euro brutto pro Monat. Wie bei anderen Künstlerberufen gibt es auch bei Schauspielern verhältnismäßig hohe Einkommensunterschiede. Prominente Darsteller, die „Stars“, erzielen hohe bis sehr hohe Einkommen; regelmäßig engagierte Schauspieler bei öffentlichen Theatern haben ein mittleres Einkommen, während ein großer Teil der Schauspieler häufig nur über ein unterdurchschnittliches und unregelmäßiges Einkommen verfügt. Durch natürliche Befristungen der schauspielerischen Tätigkeit (Spielzeiten im Theater, Engagement für einen einzelnen Film, Laufzeit einer Fernsehserie) müssen sich auch viele erfolgreiche Schauspieler kontinuierlich um neue Engagements bemühen, was die Arbeitsmarktlage für Schauspieler weiterhin erschwert. 1983 wurde die Künstlersozialversicherung als Alterssicherung für Schauspieler eingeführt. Sie beinhaltet Renten-, Kranken- und Pflegeversicherung. Die Versicherten haben lediglich den Arbeitnehmeranteil des Beitrags zu entrichten.Da die Versicherungspflicht nicht alle schauspielerisch Tätigen betrifft und Beiträge nur für tatsächliche Beschäftigungszeiten angerechnet werden, ist die Altersversorgung für viele Schauspieler jedoch oft nicht ausreichend. Öffentliche und eigene Wahrnehmung Das traditionell geringe Prestige des Schauspielberufs wird durch die große Wertschätzung und Fan-Verehrung von berühmten Stars teilweise relativiert. Da die Fähigkeiten und die „Wertschöpfung“ von Schauspielern zu großen Teilen nur subjektiv bestimmt werden können, ist eine qualitative Beurteilung von Schauspielern mit analytischen Methoden nur schwer möglich. Die uneinheitliche Ausbildung, die starken sozialen Unterschiede zwischen Schauspielern, die vielfältigen Herangehensweisen und ein hoher Grad an Individualität erschweren weiterhin eine Verallgemeinerung von schauspielerisch Tätigen. Die öffentliche Wahrnehmung von Schauspielern ist naturgemäß ähnlich vielseitig und individuell. Viele Schauspieler sehen ihre Arbeit trotz der episodenhaften Abläufe häufig als einen kontinuierlichen Prozess an, der im Regelfall nur mit einem einfachen Text beginnt. Anhand des Textes entwickelt der Schauspieler in einem kompositorischen Prozess nach und nach die zu verkörpernde Rolle, wobei Körper und Stimme des Schauspielers als kompositorische Mittel dienen. Fragen der Distanz bzw. Identität beziehen sich aus Sicht des Schauspielers weniger auf sein Verhältnis zu Figur oder Rolle, sondern mehr auf sein Verhältnis zu sich selbst als Interpret, der zugleich sein eigenes Instrument ist. Dabei kommt der Prozess der Komposition an kein Ende. Premieren und Vorstellungen werden eher als Stationen erlebt. Die Interpretation des Textes und die Realisation der Figur sind in diesem Fall ein laufender Prozess, der niemals zum Abschluss kommt. Kategorie:Schauspieler